Disney Divergent
by FANGIRL4JESUS77
Summary: actual divergent book! I changed the character names so for example Rapunzel is Tris and Flynn is Tobias! (warning: you may not like all the ships but please read for the heck of it! and also, there are lots of movies involved! and also I DONT KNOW WHO SHOULD BE URIAH!
1. prologue

**Hello everyone!**

**So, I pretty much went through the entire book, and changed the names of the characters. I took forever!**

**So, in case you are confused as to who they are, please read below. If you want it to be a surprise, don't.**

**(this isn't the full list. Im still thinking on a few)**

**Rapunzel: Tris (tangled)**

**Flynn: Tobias (tangled)**

**Elsa: Lynn (frozen)**

**Mavis: Marlene (hotel Transylvania)**

**Anna: Christina (frozen)**

**Jack Frost: Peter (rise of the guardians)**

**Kristoff: Will (frozen)**

**Merida: Molly (brave)**

**Hiccup: Drew (how to train your dragon)**

**Hans: Al (frozen)**

**Nod: Caleb (epic)**

**MK: Sarah (epic)**

**Now, the movies:**

**Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Brave, Hotel Transylvania, Epic, Frozen, and more to come!**

**Now, lets begin!**

**(WHO SHOULD BE URIAH?!1 I AM STUMPED AND PLEASE HELP!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth. if I was, I'd be off spending all my money from my books. and this is her story I just added characters!**

There is one mirror in my house. It's behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. Our faction allows me

to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day my mother cuts my hair.

I sit on the stool and my mother stands behind me with the scissors, trimming. The strands fall on the

floor in a dull, blonde ring.

When she finishes, she pulls my hair away from my face and twists it into a knot. I note how calm she

looks and how focused she is. She is well-practiced in the art of loosing herself. I can't say the same for

myself.

I sneak a look at my reflection when she isn't paying attention-not for the sake of vanity, but out of

curiosity. A lot can happen to a person's appearance in three months. In my reflection, I see a circular

face, big eyes, and a small, round nose- I still look like a little girl, though sometime in the last few

months I turned sixteen. The other factions celebrate birthdays, but we don't. It would be self-indulgent.

"There," she says when she pins the knot in place. Her eyes catch mine in the mirror. It is too late to look

away, but instead of scolding me, she smiles at our reflection. I frown a little. Why doesn't she

reprimand me for staring at myself?

"So, today is the day," she says.

"Yes," I reply.

"Are you nervous?"

I stare into my own eyes for a moment. Today is the day of the aptitude test that will show me which of

the five factions I belong in. and tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony, I will decide on a faction; I will

decide the rest of my life; I will decide to stay with my family or abandon them.

"No," I say. "The tests don't have to change our choices."

"Right." She smiles. "Let's go eat breakfast."

"Thank you. For cutting my hair."

She kisses my cheek and slides the panel over the mirror. I think my mother could be beautiful, in a

different world. Her body is thin beneath the grey robe. She has high cheekbones and long eyelashes,

and when she lets her hair down at night, it hangs in waves over her shoulders. But she must hide that

beauty in Abnegation.

We walk together into the kitchen. On these mornings when my brother makes breakfast, and my

father's hand skims my hair as he reads the newspaper, and my mother hums as she clears the table- it

is on these mornings that I feel guiltiest for wanting to leave them.

The bus stinks of exhaust. Every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it jostles me from side to side,

even though I'm gripping the seat to keep myself still.

My older brother, Nod, stands in the aisle, holding a railing above his head to keep himself steady. We

don't look alike. He has my father's dark hair and strait nose and my mother's brown eyes and dimpled

cheeks. When he was younger, that collection of features looked strange, but now its suits him. If he

wasn't Abnegation, I'm sure all the girls at school would stare at him.

He also inherited my mother's talent for selflessness. He gave his seat to a surly Candor man on the bus

without a second thought.

The Candor man wears a black suit with a white tie-Candor standard uniform. Their faction values

honesty and sees the truth as black and white, so that is what they wear.

The gaps between the buildings narrow and the roads are smoother as we near the heart of the city. The

building that was once called the Sears Tower-we call it the hub- emerges from the fog, a black pillar in

the skyline. The bus passes under the elevated tracks. I have never been on a train, though they never

stop running and there are tracks everywhere. Only the Dauntless ride them.

Five years ago, volunteer construction workers from Abnegation repaved some of the roads. They

started in the middle of the city and worked their way outward until they ran out of materials. The roads

where I live are still scratched and patchy, and it's not safe to drive on them. We don't have a car

anyway.

Nod's expression is placid as the bus sways and jolts on the road. The gray robe falls from his arm as he

clutches a pole for balance. I can tell by the constant shifts of his eyes that he his watching the people

around us-striving to see only them and forget himself. Candor values honesty, but our faction,

Abnegation, values selflessness.

The bus stops in front of the school and I get up, scooting past the Candor man. I grab Nod's arm as I

stumble over the man's shoes. My slacks are too long, and I've never been that graceful.

The Upper Levels building is the oldest of the three schools in the city: Lower Levels, Mid-Levels, and

Upper levels. Like all the other buildings around it, it is made of glass and steel. In front of it is a large

metal sculpture that the Dauntless climb after school, daring each other to go higher and higher. Last

year I watched one of them fall and break her leg. I was the one who ran to get the nurse.

"Aptitude Tests today," I say. Nod is not quite a year older than I am, so we are in the same year at school.

He nods as we pass through the front doors. My muscles tighten the second we walk in. the atmosphere

feels hungry, like every sixteen-year-old is trying to devour as much as he can get out of this last day. It

is likely that he will not walk these halls again after the Choosing Ceremony- once we choose, our new

factions will be responsible for finishing our education.

Our classes are cut in half today, so we will attend all of them before the Aptitude tests, which take

place after lunch. My heart rate is already elevated.

"You aren't at all worried about what they'll tell you?" I ask Nod.

We pause at the split in the hallway where he will go one way, toward Advanced Math, and I will go the other, toward Faction History.

He raises an eyebrow at me."Are you?"

I could tell him I've been worried for weeks about what the Aptitude test will tell me-Abnegation,

Candor, Erudite, Amity, or Dauntless?

Instead I smile and say, "Not really."

He smiles back. "Well…have a good day."

I walk toward Faction History, chewing on my lower lip. He never answered my question.

The hallways are cramped, though the light coming from the windows creates the illusion of space; they

are one of the only places where the factions mix, at our age. Today the crowd has a new kind of energy,

a last day mania. A girl with long curly hair shouts "Hey!" next to my ear, waving to a distant friend. A

jacket sleeve smacks me on the cheek. Then an Erudite boy in a blue sweater shoves me. I lose my

balance and fall hard on the ground. "Out of my way, Stiff," he snaps, and continues down the hallway.

My cheeks warm. I get up and dust myself off. A few people stopped when I fell, but none of them

offered to help me. Their eyes follow me to the edge of the hallway. This sort of thing has been

happening to others in my faction for months now. The Erudite have been releasing antagonistic reports

about Abnegation, and it had begun to affect the way we relate at school. The grey clothes, the plain

hairstyle, the unassuming demeanor of my faction are supposed to make it easier for me to forget

myself, and easier for everyone else to forget me too. But now they make me a target.

I pause by a window in the E Wing and wait for the Dauntless to arrive. I do this every morning. At

exactly 7:25, the Dauntless prove their bravery by jumping from a moving train.

My father calls the Dauntless "hellions." They are pierced, tattooed, and black-clothed. Their primary

purpose is to guard the fence that surrounds our city. From what, I don't know.

They should perplex me. I should wonder what courage-which is the virtue they most value-has to do

with a metal ring through your nostril. Instead my eyes cling to them wherever they go.

The train whistle blares, the sound resonating in my chest. The light fixed in front of the train clicks on

and off as the train hurtles past the school, squealing on iron rails. And as the last few cars pass, a mass

exodus of men and women in dark clothing hurl themselves from the moving cars, some dropping and

rolling, others stumbling a few steps before regaining their balance. One of the boys wraps his arm

around a girl's shoulders, laughing.

Watching them is a foolish practice. I turn away from the window and press through the crown to the

Faction History classroom.

hope ya liked it! ok, so THREE REVIEWS AND I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
